Beloved One
by Andromache of Troy
Summary: Bejita thinks back on his relationship with Buruma during a trying time in his life...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the words themselves. Bejita, Buruma and Torankuso belong to Dragonball Z, and "Beloved One" to Ben Harper.  
  
Note: This is my first piece on fanfiction.net. I have tried to keep the characters, well, in character as well as mold them into the song. This song, I feel, describes Bejita's and Buruma's relationship rather well, or at least the relationship I would want for them. Please enjoy and review.  
  
  
  
Beloved One  
  
  
  
We have both been here before, though I am not particularly good at articulating my feelings. She seems to make it a point of telling me this. Loneliness is nothing to fear, until you see others who are not alone. Until you see it in someone who does not wish it to be so.  
  
Truth be told, she is the only one that I can tolerate to be near; not that she herself is a saint. She is loud - mouthed, bossy, conceited and a numerous other bad qualities. And still, she is the only one I allow in my presence. Perhaps the loneliness is getting to me.  
  
She just sits there, underneath that tree, and I know that that man of hers has shut her out - again. Bah, someone as intelligent as she should know better by now that to search for anything more than what is in our grasp now is useless. She looks up at me, surprised that I would grace her with my presence. Heh. All that knowledge and she cannot see one of her own kind. Though not of the same race, we hold the same spirit. That at least, I can agree upon. Then, why cannot two of the same kind keep each other company? Her smile tells me that she thinks the same as well.  
  
It is not a matter of becoming soft. Heh, that I shall never be, it is impossible with the life I had then and the life I have now. No home, no people but one, and he certainly doesn't count.just her underneath this tree, keeping me preoccupied for awhile. Ah, just to sit next to someone in silence is something I've missed. Not that it will last long, knowing her. But there is a promise of more moments like these to come, between her bitching at me and my training towards the goal within my grasp. That is a promise that I would like to see kept.  
  
  
  
Her eyes shine when they cry. This I have never seen before; it is a privilege and an honor for someone to see my tears, and I know that it is the same for her. It's understandable, her tears. I am almost certain she has never been completely satisfied with the weakling she was with before, but that's not all of it.  
  
Like me, she has had no home. This domed cage is no home to her or to me. I've heard of her many adventures to know I am right. Again, more things to make us alike. It is strange, how much I learn from and about her with each moment, even just lying here now, I learn many things.  
  
She has a home now though and this is why she cries. Her heart has a home in mine now, though I had tried hard not to let that happen. It does not make me weak, not if I keep a certain distance, which is what I plan on doing. But she must be appeased and telling her is a certain way. "Woman."  
  
"You don't have to say a word, with a touch all shall be heard," she whispered through the obstruction in her throat. She understands me more than I care to think about. But.she must be appeased, and so.  
  
  
  
"Don't you understand?!?! You were meant for me! I believe you were sent to me all those years ago. Why do you insist on leaving?" She asks too many questions sometimes. A sad side effect of intelligence, I'm sure. I have spent too much time with her already, in my waking hours and while I sleep. She invades every thought outside of the gravity chamber. Does she not see the problem in this?? Can she not understand that if this goes on, she'll die?  
  
I bring her body as close to mine as possible without hurting the new life inside her swollen belly. A son. My son. "Woman, do you wish to live in a years time? I have spent too much time with my head up my ass and now I must find the right road again."  
  
"Stay with me," she pleads. She still doesn't understand. "We will keep each other safe from harm. I know we will. You don't have to leave." Her persistence makes me proud that I have claimed her for my own. She belongs to the wrong race, I think. She is right, she has kept me from harm, given me a place to stay, to train, and carries my son. And what would I be, if I did not hold up my end of the bargain?  
  
She watches as the ship takes off. She'll stand there for hours before she goes inside. The idiot. She knows I shall return, there is a challenge to face and a new power to exercise. There are loose ends on the Earth. Her and my son included.  
  
  
  
Will her eyes shine when she hears the news? It is all I can think of at the moment..will she allow others the privilege that only I had those many years ago. As for myself, I can hardly see anymore, the battlefield is tainted red from the blood coating my face. I have become the thing I did not wish to become...she has made it thus. Even wanting to go back to the way things were, I cannot. Not even a magician can grant me that. She will not evict herself from my heart, and now I'll do the most idiotic thing I can think of. I will die for her.  
  
"Torankuso, Buruma, I do this for you.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beloved One"  
  
Ben Harper  
  
We have both been here before -  
  
Knocking upon Love's door  
  
Begging for someone to let us in.  
  
Knowing this, we can agree  
  
To keep each other company;  
  
Never to go down that road again.  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One  
  
Your eyes shine to me,  
  
You are so divine to me  
  
Your heart has a home in mine.  
  
We won't have to say a word,  
  
With a touch all shall be heard  
  
When I search my heart, it's you I find.  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One  
  
You were meant for me -  
  
I believe you were sent to me,  
  
From a dream straight into my heart.  
  
Hold your body close to me.  
  
You mean the most to me.  
  
We will keep each other safe from harm.  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One  
  
My Beloved One. 


End file.
